


Three heads

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Making it up As I Go Along, Out of character Catelyn (Slightly), Slow To Update, Twins, the dragon has three heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Lyanna Snow is the bastard daughter of Eddard Stark and twin to Jon Snow. when Jon leaves for the Nights Watch and her father leaves for king's landing, Anna though the worst of it was the she had to stay in Winterfell with the withering glares of Catelyn Stark. Then everything went to crap.





	1. Winterfell

I've lived my whole life in the castle at Winterfell. The summer snows were the only life I've ever known and the only life i will ever know. I am a bastard. I will never be married to a lord and i will never be a knight or a lady. The best i can ever hope to be is handmaiden to my little half sister Arya which means i must always be running after the little stark trying to get her to act like a lady. Which is what I'm doing now. I'm technically not her handmaiden. My twin brother Jon and i live in the castle with the others but as I'm the closest anyone has ever come to taming the little wolf it's become my job. I'm the Arya wrangler.

She ran off from her sewing lesson to watch Bran in training. He was practicing with his bow but it wasn't going anywhere.

Arya grabs a bow and perfectly hits the target like i taught her. No one cares about a bastard so i learnt how to defend myself at a young age and when it was evident Arya was going to hurt herself trying to fight like a boy i decided it would be better to teach her.

When the boys went off with Father to execute a nights watch deserter us girls were left at home. 

I took Arya back to Septa Mordane and ran into Lady Catelyn on the way.

"Arya you should be with your sister." Lady Catelyn says after i curtsy respectfully to the lady of Winterfell.

"I am." Arya responds making her Lady mother angry.

"I was just taking Lady Arya back to Septa Mordane Lady Stark." I say quickly trying to turn the woman's anger to me so she wouldn't lash out at Arya.

"I will take her myself. her wild behaviors are learned from you. She doesn't need anymore of your influence." The lady Stark comments and leaves Arya looking apologetically back at me. I go to the stables and take my horse for a ride to town. I go around town and look for my friend Ros. She was a whore but she was kind to me and we didn't think less of each other because of our titles. Whore, bastard, Queen its all the same in the end. We all face the gods eventually.

"Anna!" She says happily hugging me after i dismount from my horse.

"Ros. How are you?" I ask.

"well enough. Theon is still a regular. though I'm fairly sure he wishes it was you he was fucking." She states. I roll my eyes. Theon was heir to the iron Islands and ward to my father. He wanted what he couldn't have and i was the closest he could get to fucking a Stark. I refuse to give him what he wants. Ros offered to teach me the proper way to please a man so Theon would want to marry me so i would be a bastard no longer.

"yes I'm sure he does. I think you have better use for him though." I respond and she laughs.

"Where is your sexy brother at the moment?" She asks referring to Jon. I roll my eyes.

"with Father and our brothers." I respond and she frowns. We go into the brothel and drink and chat. A few men come over and assume I'm a whore.

"I'm afraid i don't work here. But my friend Ros will be more than accommodating." I say and kiss Ros's cheek goodbye.

I leave to head back to Winterfell only to run into the boys on the way.

"Anna? What are you doing out here?" Jon asks.

"I went to see Ros. She misses you brother." I respond and notice the bundles of fur in my brother's arms along with Bran and Theon's.  
"What are they?"

"Direwolves. One for each of us." Bran says happily. Jon hands me a pitch black puppy. He was holding two others one white as Snow. Both the black an white one were smaller than the others. The runts for the bastards. Makes sense.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with that... woman." Father says and i smirk.

"You're right Father. A Bastard in a whore house. Unheard of!" I joke and he scowls but i can see something else in his eyes. Theon laughs and Jon and the others look uncomfortable. "Anyone care to race me back to Winterfell?" I ended up racing and beating Jon and Theon.

That night word spread that the king was coming to Winterfell with his entire family. There was to be a great feast which Jon and i are not invited to. Bastards have no place with the royal family. Still we would be in attendance when the Royals arrived and so we had to be proper. I went and had my hair cut and Ros gave me a dress made of fine silk. "You may not be attending the feast but you'll still be the most beautiful one there" she had said.

It was purple and very provocative but i am no lady so i did not care. I went to see Arya who was dressed as ladylike as anyone could make her. She frowned at me.

"you should be the lady and me the bastard. You are more beautiful than i will ever be." She says sadly. I frown and sit next to the little Lady.

"i disagree Arya and so will any man fit to marry you. For if anyone tries to marry you off for an alliance we will work together to skewer the stupid lordling." I say. She makes a disgusted face.

"I'm never getting married!" She says.

"me neither. Not unless i love him. I think you should do the same thing little wolf. One day there will be a handsome man who is kind and clever and thinks you the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms. He is who you should marry. No one else." I state as Lady Stark comes in. I curtsy and look to the ground.

"I've quite enough of you filling her head with lies. Come Arya we must be ready for the King." Lady Catelyn scolds and i get mad.

"is it a lie to say that my sister should not marry unless she is in love and is loved in return. Perhaps if more women did there would be less bastards in the world." I respond and Lady Stark slaps me.

"mother!" Arya cries.

"I'm fine Arya. Go to Father." I say Arya does as i say. I lock eyes with the Lady Stark before she leaves. 

I sit down on the bed and a single tear falls down my face.

"she should not have struck you." Theon Greyjoy says from the door.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants. She's lady of Winterfell." I respond and Theon offers his hand to help me up. I refuse and stand on my own. I don't want anything from him.

"Why do you hate me? Do you think a bastard like you will ever get anything better?" He asks offended.

"I've grown up with you Theon. I could not hate you. I do however detest your attitude towards everyone." I state and walk out. Leaving him alone

I stand behind my family with my brother. As we try to see the royal family from behind the nobles. They arrive and from everything i heard i assumed the king would be tall muscular and sexy if a bit old. Instead he was fat and smelled of alcohol so strongly that even i could smell it. He greeted each Stark then spots Jon and I behind them.

"Are these the bastards?" He asks father looking like he's seen a ghost.

"Yes. Jon and Lyanna. Though she prefers Anna" Father said giving King robert a look of understanding.

"the girl..."

"I know." I look to Jon confused. he doesn't seem to understand any more than i do. The king asks to see the crypts and leaned toward Father.

"Anna, please come with me." My father asks and i follow courtsying to the king before we go to the crypts and I'm confused as to why i'm here. They go straight to my aunt and namesake's grave. Lyanna Stark.

"I'd forgotten what she looked like." He said and then turned to me. "You don't just share her name. I was to marry her you know. I loved her and the that targaryen cunt took her away from me." He says angrily.

"Lyanna please go back to your brother." My father says and i nod. I bow goodbye to the King and run to Jon as fast as i could. Instead i ran into Theon. By the gods. Why is it always him?

"Anna. I wanted to talk to you." He says.

"well i don't. i need to find Tess and Jon." I respond. I named my direwolf Tess after Tessarion the dragon. I love dragons and the Targaryens.

"they're in the armoury. Wait i wanted to apologize." He says and i stop. Theon Greyjoy did not apologize.

"This will be good."

"I'm the son of a lord and heir to the iron islands. I've got the ego to match. If i went home and told my father that i was in love with a Stark bastard he would disown me. So i treat you like crap and I'm desperate to not be in love with you because i can't be." He says and I'm taken aback. Then i laugh.

"Wow. That's sad even for you." He looks surprised and slightly hurt. "What? You think I'm like any other lowborn girl. A handsome lord said he loves me i might faint. But not before i fall into his bed. Oh Theon!" I say in a sarcastic girly voice.

"I'm telling the truth." He states desperately.

"Fine. If you aren't Just trying some scheme to get me to spread my legs for you lets think about it for a second. You just said that while you loved me i was beneath you and you wanted to fuck me to get it out of your system so you can marry some highborn lady. I may not be a highborn Stark Theon Greyjoy but i am a direwolf and i will not spread my legs to someone who thinks himself better than me i don't care if it's true." I state and leave. I hear him shout fuck and kick something. He was telling the truth about where Jon was at least.

"Tess!" I shout and the black wolf came towards me happily. Jon and Ghost were sitting with Robb getting their hair cut which they had to be shirtless for apparently.

"Hello boys." I greet them and they smile.

"Anna. What did the king want?" Robb asks.

"To look at me while he pined over our aunt. Apparently i look just like her." I say sitting down with Tess in front of me.

"Why do you think he's here?" Jon asks.

"He wants something from father, that much i know. I overheard father and Lady Catelyn talking about the death of Jon Arryn." I say.

"You think he's going to make father Hand?" Robb asks making the same assumption i did.

"i think it would make the most sense." I respond. Theon comes in and i groan. He glares at me before taking of his shirt to get his hair cut. Why is the half nakedness necessary. "Aren't you cold?" I ask.

"Aren't you? Silk isn't exactly the warmest of fabrics." Theon responds.

"i don't get cold." I say not looking at him.

"We're by the fire. Thanks for the concern Anna." Robb says.

"I just don't need my eyes violated anymore." I reply and leave Tessa quick on my heels. Another lavish party that I'm not to attend. Who am i kidding I'm not going to be anything more respected than a handmaiden or a whore. I may as well fuck Theon no one will ever want to marry me anyway.

The night of the feast Jon and i were outside practicing with swords. I was going easy on him. He disarmed me and kicked him in the balls getting his sword out of his hand.

"That's not fair. You cheated." Jon whines.

"It's swordfighting Jon. Emphasis on fighting. The idea is kill or be killed. If you play by the rules you get killed." I say and a voice interrupts us.

"She's right you know."

"Uncle Benjen!" I cry happily and hug the black brother.

"hello Anna. You've grown since I've seen you last. You look like a proper lady now." He says.

"I'll need to fix that right away." I reply smiling.

"I've missed the two of you but i need to head inside. We'll talk later." He says and heads back in. 

"You're such a suck up." Jon comments.

"I want to go beyond the wall." I excuse myself.

"You can't only rangers of the night's watch go beyond the wall and only men can join." Jon responds and i glare.

"What would a lovely lady like you want to go beyond the wall for?" A dwarf says to us. This must be the Imp. Tyrion Lannister. He was uglier than the average man but not as hideous as people tend to describe him.

"Giants my Lord." I answer.

"Are you sure Giants exist. Surely we would have noticed." He responds.

"There are a lot of thing we don't notice because we're to busy fucking and fighting and trying to get more power." I say not scared of the dwarf lord.

"That's very true. I always loved dragons myself." He responds and i smile.

"I named my direwolf after Tessarion the blue queen" i state happily.

"Direwolves? But you are not inside. The two of you are the bastards of Winterfell." He realises and frown. I wanted one conversation without being reffered to as a bastard. Is that to much to ask?

"We aren't bastards." Jon says and the dwarf smiles.

"Then i am not a dwarf. My father will be so pleased." Tyrion continues telling Jon that you should never forget who you are for the world will not and to wear it as armour. after speaking with us a little more Tyrion Lannister goes inside and jon and i are left alone again.

"well he was significantly less of a douchebag then the other Lannisters." I comment and Jon smiles.

"still an ass though."

"he is a lord." I smile. "Come on. I'm not going easy on you this time." We fight and despite me wearing a dress i was keeping my own. I tripped over my dress and he disarmed me.

"Now you're not fighting fair. Well done." I laugh and he helps me up. My dress is soaked through with snow.

"well Ros is not going to be happy." I sigh as Robb and Arya come out. Arya was complaining about something not being fair.

"the royal family are here you can't throw things at Sansa." Robb was telling her.

"but it's so funny." I interrupt and Arya grins at me."Anna! It's disgusting Sansa is all doey eyed about the prince." She complains.

"why? He looks like he's constantly got a bad taste in his mouth. I'd fuck Theon before i even touched the prince." I joke.

"Don't let Theon hear you say that. He'd get excited." Robb answers laughing.

"You go back to the party. I'll get Arya to bed." I tell my half brother before picking up Arya.

"I think we're leaving. Father's going to king's landing to be hand and Sansa's going to marry the prince. I think we're going with." Arya says and i frown.

"I'm not coming. There's no place for a bastard at the red keep." I respond.

"I overheard the king specifically ask for you to come. Something about seeing someone." Arya says.

"King Robert was in love with our aunt Lyanna. Apparently i look almost exactly like her." I explain and Arya nods in understanding.

"Will you come with us?" She asks me.

"No. I'm staying with Jon. I won't give Catelyn the satisfaction of getting rid of me." I state simply. I'm not going south.


	2. departures

I helped Arya pack and laughed at her unwillingness to fold a single thing. When Jon comes in he looks solemn. which wasn't that different to his normal expression. He talks to us and Arya tries to show a trick she taught Nymeria. It doesn't work and i laugh. I saw Nymeria doing it three times but i still laughed much to Aria's distaste.

"Sorry A. Come on we need to finish this." I apologise and grab the gloves she was trying to get from Nymeria.

"i have a present for you. And you have to pack it very carefully." He says to Arya and she grins. He pulls a thin sword from behind his back. I smile Jon you beautiful sap.

"This isn't a toy. You need to practice every day." Jon says and Arya nods. 

"It's so skinny." She notices.

"so are you. It's a good blade for you. It won't hack and slash like a broadsword but it will pierce armour." I state. Jon nods.

"First rule of sword fighting. Stick em with the pointy end." He tells her and she glares at him.

"I know which end to use."

"I have something for you two Anna." He adds and gives me a small red and gold dagger. It's beautiful. But why? I'm not going anywhere. Oh no.

"Jon please don't

"Jon please don't." I beg and hug my twin brother.

"I have to Anna. I don't have a place here."

"Neither do i but I'm not running away." I state.

"I don't understand." Arya says.

"I'm joining the night's watch." He tells her but doesn't look away from me.

"But we'll never see you." Arya says upset.

"Of course you will. It's the one place where it doesn't matter if I'm a bastard. I can have some sort of purpose. You need to understand Anna." He begs and i run out of the room to father. He was talking with the king.I quickly curtsy as I'm supposed to.

"Forgive me for the interruption your grace but i must speak with my father." I say frantically. The fat king laughs and tells Ned to talk to me.

"You cant let him!" I state after we walk out of hearing range.

"Anna i don't know what you're talking about." He says calmly.

"Jon. He's going to the wall." I say and he gives me a look of understanding.

"I know. It's not my choice. Jon wants to go Anna, i couldn't change his mind if i wanted to. He's like you in that sense." Father says and i groan.

"You're all leaving me alone here!" I cry and father hugs me close.

"You won't be alone. You still have Robb and Bran and Rickon. Even Theon if you'll ever return his feelings." He laughs. "I promise when we're all reunited I'll tell you and Jon the truth about your mother. Until then be brave Lyanna."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod. He walks back to the king i follow and curtsy again.

"my apologies your grace." I say and go to leave but he calls me back.

"Come sit. I was hoping to enjoy more of your company in Kings landing until your father informed me you weren't coming."

"no your Grace. I have no place in the capital." I respond sitting next to my father.

"Shame you feel that way. Tell me. A beautiful girl like you. You must have hundreds of suitors." He asks.

"not quite your grace. There are few who have any interest in a bastard." I say rather uncomfortable. I realise i remind him of his lost love but he's married.

"You're being modest. Your father was telling me of one. What was his name the Greyjoy boy?"

"Theon. Your Grace." My father says.

"Yes Theon. What of him?" I roll my eyes.

"Theon wants what he cant have and thinks with his cock." I say forgetting who I'm talking to for a second. "Pardon my manners your Grace." The king only laughs.

"There it is. The spunk your aunt had. What did your father call it Ned?"

"the wolfblood. Anna has a great deal of it. As does Arya." My Father agrees smiling grimly.

"wolfblood. You Stark's love those wolves of yours. What did you name yours?" The king asks.

"Tessa." I respond wary. Father looks the same. Kong Robert hates the Targaryens for taking Lyanna. if he realises i named it after a targaryen i don't know how he'll respond. 

"Tessa. A good name." He says simply. Thank the gods.

"If you don't mind your grace, I'd best be getting back to Arya before she sets something on fire." I respectfully excuse myself and go back to Arya. She had left and i made my way to Brans room. Catelyn was there and she gave me a look of pure hate. I ignore her and sit next to Brans bed.

"Hey buddy. I guess it'll just be us for a while. Jon is going to the wall. I guess he didn't feel welcome here. I get it but I'm mad at him. You'd be on my side I'm sure of it. Anyway. Everyones leaving today. I'm tempted to go with the girls to kings landing but i wouldn't be welcome in court. When you wake up we'll have to go riding. I can help you with your archery like i helped Arya." I say and hear Catelyns intake of breath. "i forgot you mother was here." I admit and feel the lady Stark pulling me by the ear away from her son.

"leave my children alone!" She shouts.

"I get that you hate me. And i understand why but no matter how much you wish it weren't true i am their sister and they love me. You pushed Jon out the door i won't give in so easily."

"You are a burden. You will never marry into a high family, you will never be more than a bastard or perhaps a whore." She insults me.

"A bastard with the love of your children. That must sting." I retaliate and leave. My entire day has gone to crap. I change into riding clothes and get ready to see my family off. I spot Arya and Sansa going into a wheelhouse.

"Anna!" Arya calls out and i run over. I see Sansa frown in distaste. She didn't see jon and i as more than bastards. She was to similar to her mother. I hug the youngest little lady. "Have you changed your mind?" She asks i shake my head.

"Just here to see you off. I'll ride as far as the kingsroad with you." I respond and she frowns.

"we'll see eachother soon enough. Lady Sansa." I adress the redheaded stark. She nods at me and i let the two go into their wheelhouse. I go over to Jon and My father.

"I'm still upset with you for waiting so long to tell me." I say but hug my twin brother.

"You're always upset with me." He laughs hugging me back tightly. "I'll come down and visit you as soon as i can. Maybe i can convince the lord commander to let me take you beyond the wall."

"You'd better or I'll kill you." I respond. I hug father and he promises when we all see each other again he'll tell us about our mother. 

Tyrion Lannister was heading north to see the wall with Jon and Benjen.

"Taking the black are you my Lord. Didn't think you were the type." I comment to the dwarf lord. I can see my father looking scandalised that i would adress a high lord so inappropriately. Tyrion Lannister only laughs.

"I'm definitely not. I merely want to see over the wall. Perhaps spot a giant for a pretty lady." He flirts and i laugh.

"You are very charming my Lord." I comment.

"Well what i lack in height and appearance i must make up for with Charm and wit." He replies.

"A kind heart is more beautiful than a pretty face." I compliment him and he smiles honestly. I can guess that it is not often he is complimented. High borns can be cruel thinking themselves better than all those around them.

"And do you believe i have a kind heart? You have not known me long." He challenges.

"I'm a good judge of character." I respond smiling at him. He smiles in responce.

"I will see you again i hope Lady Anna."

"I'm no lady. But nonetheless I look forward to it." I respond curtsying politly.  
I ride to the kingsroad with Jon and when they go there seperate ways i ride back to see Ros before heading to Winterfell. She's happy to see me as always but not happy to see Tyrion Lannister go. He was one of the best paying customers she'd ever had and apparently not bad in bed once she looked past his deformities.

"Don't be mean. He's a lovely man. Better than the rest of them including the king who did nothing but stare at my breast the entire time he was here." I respond and look around the brothel. If it weren't for my father taking me in this is probably where I'd have ended up. I have nothing against whores. It's a cruel world we live in. Even worse for women but i wouldn't be able to do it. I'm too prideful. I could never pretend to be attracted to a man i had no interest for. 

"It's not his heart I'm interested in. You are too sweet Anna." She smiles and kisses my head. A man comes over to her and she giigles at what he's saying as she's been taught. "Back to work i must go. I'll see you later Anna." She promises and i find my way out. I get some flowers on the way home to give to Bran. I return home to find a fire going on in one of the wings.

I run to Brans quarters knowing he can't get away if the fire spreads. Everyone will already be there. I get there and see Catelyn fighting off a armed assasin. I pull out the knife gifted to me by Jon and rescue the lady. I pull the man off of her and dissarm him slitting his throat.

"Why did you do that? We can't find out who sent him now that he's dead." Catelyn scolds. I groan.

"Thankyou Anna for saving my life, you're very welcome Lady Catelyn." I say short of breath. I notice her bleed ing fingers and tear off a peice of my dress and tie it around her hand to stop the bleeding. "Go find a maister, the knife looks fancy you can find out who owns the knife to find whoever wants Bran dead." I order and she looks as though she's about to complain then thinks better of it.

"Your bloody mother." I sigh to Bran and sit where Catelyn was. I start humming one of my favourite songs and fall asleep not thinking about the fact that i just took a life.

I dreamt i was Tessa in the woods, i was running alone now that my sister and brother had left and also sad for my other brothers one was sad for some reason the other tied up. My only other brother was always with his human. Mine let me roam free but i always came when she needed me.

A month goes by and Cat and i have an understanding if only for Bran. We worked together only to keep him safe, taking turnes watching over him so that she can figure out who wants him dead and why. It was my watch and i fell asleep only to be woken by Robb gently shaking me.

"Anna, my mother wants to be alone with Bran. Go comfort Rickon." He asks me and i look at him confused. Why does Rickon need comfort? I do as I'm told anyway and get a jumbled version of the story from the six year old. Catelyn was going to see father in kings landing as she assumed the knife belonged to a Lannister. It made sense only they would have that kind of money. On one hand i was glad to be rid of the woman. On the other i was sad for the three remaining Starks in Winterfell. Rob was still young, only seven and ten a month older than me but still. Bran was ten, Rickon not even that. At ten and six i was old enough to be married had i been true born. Maybe even a lady of a castle. But i was not and now i am the last female left in Winterfell. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. My gut was telling me to run but i couldn't. I must always protect my family and Winter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. I'm sorry i had to have her dramatically say or at least think the Stark words at least once. This might not follow the timelines exactly as I'm not switching point of views. At least not yet. so i need to go fast to keep it interesting Anna and Tyrion are kinda awesome together but in a very Brotp way. Anna is a bit like Sansa in her romantic dreams of a kindhearted man falling in love with her though she isn't one to care about looks.)


	3. let the games begin

Months go by and Bran is awake. He's bitter about losing his legs and bitter about his mother not being here. It's entirely understandable but he's not making it easy to help him. Today we've been called with Robb to see someone. Why I'm here i don't know. I go with Bran and Hodor and see Tyrion Lannister waiting with a man of the night's watch.

"Lord Tyrion." I say happily the Dwarf was one of the first people to treat me as a person and not a bastard. 

"Lady Anna. It is nice to see a friendly face. Your brother sends his love. Jon misses you dearly" He says and then turns to Bran. He's created a saddle so that Bran can ride a horse again. When Robb asks why he would do this Tyrion responds "I've always had a soft spot in my heart for cripples bastards and broken things." I grin and when Robb tries to offer a room the Lannister refuses. I see him out and laugh once we get out of the castle.

"Thankyou for bringing Robb down a peg." Robb has become too serious since father left, he has alway been more serious than the rest of us but he still knew how to have fun. now i never see him smile. 

"It was my pleasure. Are you sure you don't want to head to king's landing with me? You would do well there."

"If my last name was Stark maybe but it's Snow. The only place I would do well in King's Landing would be a brothel and i will not give Catelyn that satisfaction." I respond. He nods in understanding. Theon Greyjoy comes out to talk to Tyrion but more likely he was checking that the evil Lannister didn't take me away. i know what they think but If any of the Lannisters did want Bran dead it would not be Tyrion. 

Theon says some horrid things to Tyrion and Tyrion does not hold back with his responses. "Give up Theon, he's far more clever than you will ever be." I state and Tyrion rides off with a smile to me and a clever remark to Theon.

"why are you defending him after what he did to Bran."

"What he did? Tyrion Lannister was the man who created a saddle for Bran so he could ride again. His family may be evil but one man should not affect how you view an entire family." I respond.

"What? So you'll fuck a dwarf but I'm not good enough for you?" He responds.

"I am not fucking anyone. He is kind to me and does not address me as the bastard which is more than i can say for you." I argue and he is fuming.

"Dammit Anna." He curses under his breath and sulks away. Well that was fun. I head back to Bran who is thrilled about his Saddle. Other than that my time at Winterfell was dull. I ignored Theon's advances and helped Bran. Robb would ask for help with his lordly duties and i would play with Rickon. i missed Arya and even Sansa. she never liked me or Jon but she is still my sister. 

Bran was at his lessons while Theon and i contested archery. Bran was learning the kingdoms of Westeros their Sigils, Words and Lords.

"The iron islands. Sigil, kraken. words, we do not sow. lords the Greyjoys."

"Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking." Theon jokes winking at me.

"And failed rebellions?" I respond innocently. He glares and i grin triumphantly.

He continues on and is corrected when he gets to the lannister words.

"I know this one. Here's a clue Bran. Ours are better a sinister warning. Winter is coming." I comment.

"Bran's house words not yours." Maester Luwin corrects me and my eyebrows furrow. Bran continues on guessing like he doesn't already know which he definitely does. He argues with Maester Luwin and i grin when Bran beats him in a logic match.

"Maybe you could be a Maestro Bran. Figure out why the Greyjoys are so useless, you'll be famed for your intelligence." I suggest when a servant comes in telling Bran his saddle was ready. Theon Bran Robb and i go to watch him try it out. The boys were talking while i ran with Bran. We were both laughing and he actually seemed happy. We stray away from the boys and four wildlings surround us. I pull out my dagger and the wildlings laugh.

"A pretty blade, bet it's worth a pretty penny." The woman says.

"it'll be even prettier buried in your neck of you don't leave." I reply. The three men laugh.

"I've heard of you southern ladies, can't do anything that might get your pretty dresses dirty." The older looking man says.

"Wanna test your theory? Bran go get Robb." I order.

"No little one. You stay here with us. How bout this. You give us the knife, that pretty pin and the horse and we'll let you go." The other man says.

"Get down boy. Be quick about it."

"He can't." I say and go over to bran. An arrow is at me as soon as i move. " fine you check. Look at the straps." I say. The man goes over and see's the straps in his saddle.

"what are you some kind of cripple?"

"I'm Brandon Stark! And I'll have you all killed!" Bloody hell Bran. The first man starts undoing his straps. I take the distraction and throw my dagger at the other man it buries itself in its neck and the girl traps me in her arms. Robb comes to our rescue and kills one of the remaining wildling. the last one has a knife to Brans throat. i start to panic until an arrow goes through the wildlings throat. i've never been so happy to see Theon in my life. i flip the wildling woman to the ground and she begs for her life.

"In the iron islands you're not a man till you've killed your first man." Theon states ruining my gratitude.

"Then i was a man before the both of you. Come Bran we'll have the Maester see too that cut. " i state and carry Bran back to Winterfell trying to calm the ten year old down. He was heavy but i managed to get him to the courtyard where Hodor took over. I told the Maester what happened and as if by muscle memory find myself walking to Jon's chambers. He isn't there. I can't talk to my brother.

"Tessa!" I call out running outside. She always comes when i call. Alway. the direwolf answers my call and cuddles up to my leg. I rub behind her ears and we run to the godswood. Sitting by the weirwood tree i pray to the old gods. I pray for Jon's safety and my fathers. I pray that Sansa and Arya are happy and healthy. But most of all i pray for something so selfish and horrible that i am too ashamed to say it to anyone. I pray for a purpose. Jon has found a purpose with the Night's Watch. I wish more than anything to have something i can do. Something i would die for.

In the time after Ros goes to King's Landing where they pay whores better, and not long after that Robb goes off to war after our Father was arrested for treason. A raven brought a letter written by Sansa but sculpted by Cersei telling Rob that he must go to King's Landing and bend the knee to king Joffrey. Robb decided to go to King's Landing with an army leaving Bran and i to run Winterfell. Bran at the figurehead with me to help him.

I see them off and hug Robb tightly. "Be safe. Or i swear by the old gods I'll. I don't know what I'll do but i promise it won't be pleasant." I say and he laughs.

"I'll do my best Anna." he promises and hugs me close. i let the boys say goodbye to their brother and go over to Theon. 

"Hello love, come to give me a kiss goodbye?" he jokes and i debate in my head. i slowly lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips. 

"Look after him, and do your best not to die. i'd miss you annoying me." i say and leave him shocked and confused touching his lips lightly. perhaps Theon wasn't the worst person in the world to be with. maybe when he get's back i'll be a bit nicer.


End file.
